


a House that seemed

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I'd say the tags make it sound worse than it is, Insomnia, Mind Control, Robogore, Robots, So anyone want to talk to me about how fucked up the lore for exos' is?, Suicide, but really it's sort of depressing anyways so welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which the cycle of death is the least strange thing about this new world





	a House that seemed

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Because I could not stop for Death by Emily Dickinson which is really just a very big pile of Destiny feelings from a century and a touch ago, which is really also very Destiny I think

1

Adamantine is a scrap of a program in a boxy impersonal body staring at what she thinks might be herself in a fleshy human one.   
Adam is a tired sore human far from her home which feels like it’s probably earth but might be the moon staring at what will be her in moment. She’s one of the trials. She’s going to be a machine.  
A body wholly hers.  
She’s going to forget this even though she doesn’t know that yet, but centuries from now when she pulls up this last memory of a life not hers she’ll wonder why it differs from the other Exominds.  
Why they know things like family and familiarity but she remembers only her first death.  
Only her first rebirth. Adamantine succumbs to how she was made and doesn’t know for what purpose just like everyone else.

 

2

Unlike most everyone else Adamantine-1 remembers combat.  
Her foes are vague, blurry, time is always strange and reality skitters unstoppably unstable but still she feels decades of skill and experience carve its way deep into her wires. She feels a predator.  
She knows humans are alongside her, she pities their weakness even though they treat her a tool.  
Adamantine-1 doesn’t mind that, a gun is a tool too after all and the Exomind are made to be no more than that, a hound, a weapon, a solider it’s all the same for her.  
This part is clearer, more real. She thinks the ends always are.  
A person who looked at her with disdain and envy is in the line of fire. It doesn’t matter that she’s more experienced, worth a small fortune or that she still feels pain like all her kind.  
All that matters is their head will pop like a water balloon if impacted but she’ll only shatter.  
Repair possible.  
She uses that expensive-inhuman-strength-experience-speed to get in the way of the blow and accepts if she survives she won’t remember who she died for.  
Regrets only she won’t ever add shield to her titles.

 

3

Adamantine-2 walks.  
She can’t remember where she was going then. She might not have even known then.  
She doesn’t know when then is.  
Well, she knows it’s her end. She remembers it after all.  
She walks across a barren land alone for years centuries millennia eons decades months days seconds a breath that stretches an eternity because glitch in her code she’s panicking since she doesn’t need to breathe anymore and forgot that.  
She’s never needed to breath.  
She’s human.  
She’s machine.  
s̢he she͑ sh̀e’s s҉he’s she̞’s s҉ḣ̈́e i̋sͤ ̡͜-̛̀

Adamantine-2 walks.  
This is the end.  
She doesn’t think anyone will come for her, a small fortune is not the sort that’d fuel a rescue operation even if there’s anyone left to operate one no one left to operate on her.  
She doesn’t need surgery or medical attention she’s machine.  
Snow and static blur in her vision and she’s not sure which is which.  
She needs to sleep. She hasn’t slept she can’t remember sleeping but by every star in the sky and the spaces between them does she dream of sleeping.  
She wants to _rest._  
She sees a hollow in the ground and when she reaches for it she stumbles.  
Snow and static and sparks from her corroded being fly in her vision, mixing.  
She’s not sure which is which.  
Adamantine-2 doesn’t have any weapons to kill herself with but she’s so very tired.  
Tired in a body not meant to feel exhaustion.  
One with no way to release the strain except for death. She's already failing.  
Exposure will kill her eventually but she wants to sob at how long that will take.  
Or.  
A field reboot of her memory won’t take her offline forever and she’d be even worse off than before if she wakes but like this it'll take her offline long enough to die. That’s all she needs.  
Time is fake when she works on what she needs and that’s an indeterminate amount of bliss. Hacking her own body is simple, maybe it's a clue to what she was but she's dying and forgetting before that so she pulls the wires she needs out her head and torso and legs but never hands.  
Then she pops out an eye for the initial spark of power needed and forgets everything.  
She’s buried by the wind and snow and suffers catastrophic system failure.

 

Arise

Time doesn’t mean anything to the dead, to the memoryless, to a tool-trinket-toy.  
It might to a machine.  
A city had been built in the barren. A ghost of a dead god wanders it like so many mechanisms of war before it. It finds a shell, a rusted husk. Something like it.  
Even though he doesn’t know that yet, won’t ever comprehend it really.  
A ghost of a dead god looks at a soldier of a dead age long gone.  
Feels hero instead of the same as the other rusty hollow cars around it.  
The pulls, the calls of Light and Life find the remains body enough for their callous trick of undying.  
Adamantine-3 wakes up curious.  
Crawls from her chosen grave hungry in service of another crusade.  
She styles herself warlock in the can’t-be-breath between life and death, listens to the pleasant babble of an all powerful child and then she sets off for the city, it might be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah 2 is really fun and I'm gonna ignore the fact I've never played one to write about my oc because I can


End file.
